


Chronicles of Love

by uptopcomeon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptopcomeon/pseuds/uptopcomeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close look at Harvey and Mike's relationship and pieces of moments of their relationship as a couple. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline may have been altered a little bit, but it wasn't a major change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mike had been working at Pearson Hardman for seven months when Harvey realizes something. They weren’t simply employer and employee anymore; they were friends. Since the beginning, there was banter, pizza late at night at the office when they had to pull an all-nighter together, text messages not always related to work and, most of all, mutual trust. Harvey realizes the latter when the first thing he does after Scotty left him at the bar, with surprising news that she was going to get married, is to call Mike. The associate answers the phone after a few rings and asks Harvey to  _wait just a minute, I can’t hear you_ , while he navigates through the crowd at the club he is in to find somewhere silent. The restroom is his only choice and even though the music is still too loud when he gets in, the sound gets muffled when he shuts the door.  
  
“Harvey, you there?”  
  
“Yeah. I need you to come over to my place right now”, he states, paying for his drinks and heading the door.  
  
“Okay. Did something happened? Are you okay?”, Mike asks, a bit of concern showing in his forehead, now that he notices the not-so-strong tone in Harvey’s voice.  
  
“I’m...fine. Are you going, then?”  
  
“Sure, sure. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” He hangs up, get out of the restroom putting his cellphone on his suit pocket and go after Rachel to say goodbye. She wasn’t pleased that he was leaving, but she wasn’t going to be alone, since the other associates were still there, celebrating Kyle’s victory in the mock trial - or how Gregory put it, “ _celebrating Mike’s defeat_ ”. Well, Mike wasn’t even supposed to be there anyway.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, he arrives at Harvey’s and his boss lets him in. He takes a look around at the living room - that is not the first time he visits Harvey, yet he can’t get used to the magnitude of the place. Harvey hands him a glass of some kind of extremely expensive alcohol and heads to the balcony. Mike follows him.  
  
They stay silent for a while, Harvey taking sips at his glass, looking at the view, and Mike analyzing the other man, who had discarded his suit and tie, and was wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Harvey then started talking, telling him about his time in Harvard and his love-hate relationship with Scotty. He explains the whole situation as succinct as possible, not because he doesn’t want Mike to know, but because he doesn’t have the strenght to evaluate his feelings at the moment.   
  
Mike listens to him silently, Harvey notices, taking in every bit of information he’s being given and nodding when he feels like it’s necessary. There’s a pause when Harvey looks at Mike and, for a second, he remembers that they had an argument few hours ago about the mock trial and Mike had told him he liked his kind of person a lot more than Harvey’s. However, here he is, leaving his own plans for the night to listen to his boss’s (failed and not-quite-)love life. And that right there is the proof Mike’s not only his associate or someone who works for him. He’s became his friend. A friend, as caring as Mike, who knows that whatever disagreement there was between them can be put aside so he can help Harvey deal with something he isn’t used to: feelings.  
  
Mike takes the silence as a cue for him to talk. He leans in the rail, resting his forearms on it, and then looks at the New York City skyline, his eyes shining with the reflection of the lights of the buildings.  
  
“I understand you’re mourning your history with Scotty, but tell me, would you like to marry her?”, he looks at Harvey, who shakes his head. “See? Take that as the end of an era. Who knows? Maybe now that all of this is over, you can put your efforts on finding The One. How that sounds?”  
  
Harvey looks Mike in the eye for few seconds, and then answers with a smirk, “Lame”.  
  
Little did he know that he didn’t need to look anywhere for it. He was right there by his side.


	2. The Beginning

Months and months after the Scotty situation, Harvey finds himself in a dilemma. He could either act nicely or rip out his client’s arm right there, in the middle of the conference room. Jack Narloch’s hand keeps touching Mike’s forearm, biceps, shoulders and back. It’s killing Harvey and as much as he tries to focus on the actual meeting they’re having with the other part of the lawsuit, he can’t take his glare off his handsy client.  
  
When the meeting is over, Harvey thinks of telling his client that  _that is an unacceptable behaviour and he can’t touch Mike. He can choose any other associate of the firm, but Mike? Mike is Harvey’s. No one, besides him, is allowed to touch Mike. Do you understand?_ In the end, he decides against it and dismisses Narloch with a handshake and a fake smile on his lips.  
  
The reason he doesn’t say those things to his client is that, well, Mike is not, in fact, Harvey’s. They’ve been going out more, sure, but only as good friends. Maybe it’s time for him to change that.  
  
On the same day, he passes by Mike’s cubicle on his way out. He’s not surprised the blond’s the only associate left at that time. He pulls an earbud off Mike’s right ear, asking for attention.  
  
“Oh, hi. Didn’t see you there”, he says, marking with his index finger where he stopped reading.  
  
“Do you wanna go out with me?”, Harvey says at once.  
  
“I can’t, I have to finish reading these files for the Narloch’s case”, Mike answers sighing and the mention of the name of the client makes something to Harvey’s insides.  
  
“No, I mean, do you wanna  _go out_ with me? Friday, maybe. I’m guessing we’d be done with this douch-- this case by then.”  
  
Mike stares at him for one, two, three seconds and then his eyes widen as he finally gets it. “Oh.”, he says, lifting his hand and scratching the back of his neck. He’ll find the sentence he was reading later. This is more important. “Uh...you’re not kidding me, right?”  
  
Harvey smiles. “No, Mike, I’m not. Now would you tell me your answer? You know I don’t like to wait.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure, I mean, of course, yes!”, he babbles and blushes when he notices his answer was way too eager.  
  
“Great”, Harvey says and leaves. Mike can’t concentrate at all after this.  
  
  
  
The date was better that both of them expected. Mike thought it was going to be weird, while Harvey thought it would be hard to be the gentleman the other man deserves. It was perfect. He took Mike to have dinner in a restaurant nice enough for Harvey’s preferences and not too nice for Mike’s ones. The orders came right, the food was delicious and the conversation flew well.   
  
When they get out of the restaurant, Harvey turns to Mike, takes his hand and asks if Mike would like to come over, just so that night won’t end so soon. Mike bites his lower lips, squeezes Harvey’s hands and tells him, “ _Next time, okay?_ ”. He knows that if he went to the condo, one thing would lead to another and they’d end up in bed. It’s not like he doesn’t want to have sex with Harvey - god, how much he does -, it’s that he enjoys taking it slow. He doesn’t want to screw things up if they got too serious and Harvey freaks out and quit.  
  
Mike catches a glimpse of disappointment in Harvey’s face and places his hand on the other man’s chest, leaning in to a kiss. Their lips touch for the first time and they stay still for only a few seconds before Mike moves and deepens the kiss. His hand moves from Harvey’s chest to his shoulders and from his shoulders to his neck. Harvey, in his turn, grabs Mike’s waist with both hands and closes the distance between their bodies. The younger one opens his mouth a little bit more and licks his way into Harvey’s mouth, moaning softly when their tongues touch. Harvey places his hands on Mike’s back and presses him into his own body, deepening even more the kiss, which makes Mike moan a little louder this time. Harvey breaks off the kiss and looks at Mike.  
  
“Damn, Mike, you can’t just make sounds like that. We’re in the middle of the sidewalk and I can’t do anything to you here, it’s extremely unfair.” Harvey hugs Mike’s waist and looks at the other man, who is smiling and placing both hands on Harvey’s chest again.  
  
“That’s just a preview of what’s coming for you”, he says and takes Harvey’s lip with his teeth. Now it’s Harvey who gives a soft moan, and starts kissing him again.  
  
They stay there only five minutes more, until Mike says it’s getting cold and late, and he should really get going, since he has to visit Grandma the next morning. Harvey pouts - I repeat,  _pouts_ \- but nods and gives Mike another peck. He raises his right hand to call a cab, not letting go of Mike’s waist with the other one. Mike moves his hands up and down on Harvey’s back, not taking his eyes off him. The cab comes and Harvey opens the door for Mike to go in.   
  
The blond man gives Harvey a goodnight kiss and when he’s about to close the cab door, he hears, “Do you wanna go out tomorrow again?”.  
  
“Sure”, he answers, with a big smile that matches Harvey’s.


	3. Establishing Trust and/in the Relationship

“Okay, hear this. Pizza. Beer. Your place. Movie marathon. Tonight.”, Mike says excitedly when he walks into Harvey’s office panting.  
  
“Good morning to you too, Mike! And if this is your way of trying to deflect me of the fact that you are twenty minutes late, try again. More professionally this time”, Harvey pretends he is unamused. Mike knows better.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Specter. Here are the files you requested yesterday”, he says trying to maintain a straight face and hands Harvey the folders. “I apologize for my delay. It was unprofessional and inexcusable. I will never do that again. Also, what are your thoughts on hosting a cinematographic party with beverage and delicacies for your beloved one who shall not be named?”  
  
Harvey can’t hold his smile back anymore and shakes his head, amused. “You’re impossible.”  
  
“Impossibly awesome, that’s what you mean, right? Sooo?”, Mike sits in the chair in front of Harvey’s desk and flutters his eyelashes, being all adorable and stuff. They’ve been dating for only three weeks but it seems like much longer than that - not that it’s a bad thing though. Harvey enjoys every second of it, even when Mike acts cute around him in the office and Harvey can't kiss him right there.  
  
"Fine, whatever", Harvey sighs, like it's a huge unpleasant favor he has to do. Again, Mike knows better. He punches the air and gets up. Harvey rolls his eyes and then starts explaining to Mike about the case they are working and which strategies they should use to get what their client wants.  
  
The movie night with Mike wasn't a bad idea after all, Harvey thinks. He is laying on the bed and Mike is sprawled at his side, his head resting on Harvey's shoulders. His long fingers are tracing odd patterns over Harvey's t-shirt on his chest, but his eyes and attention are on the television placed in front of the bed. Harvey looks at Mike and intertwines their fingers together.   
  
He likes having the other man around. They don't spend enough time together. Yes, he knows he works with Mike the whole day, but it isn't the same thing of being like this, relaxing and enjoying the other's presence with no limits involved. Actually, there are some limits. They still didn't have any kind of action, except from kissing. It's been almost a month and Harvey, now that he's thinking about it, starts to get worried. Isn't Mike attracted to him? Doesn't he trust Harvey? Doesn't he want this too? He has to ask.   
  
"Mike", he murmurs, squeezing and shaking their fingers lightly.   
  
"Hm?", the other answers, eyes still glued to the screen.   
  
"Mike.", he tries again, with more conviction. That makes Mike look at him with his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"   
  
Mike's eyebrows furrow even more and he props himself up on his elbows, laying on his stomach and looking at Harvey. "Of course. Why are you asking?"  
  
Harvey is relieved, but that doesn't give him any answer to their current situation. "We've been dating for almost a month and we haven't done anything yet. Why is that?"  
  
Mike stares at Harvey and then let his eyes drop to his hands, that are no longer with his boyfriend's. "It's just that...I'm afraid."  
  
"You don't have to be, Mike. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with.", he reassures him.   
  
Mike snorts. "No, not afraid about  _that_ . Afraid that...once we do it, you'll get tired of me and kick me out or something. I don't want this to end, so as long as I stall, the longer I'll have you."  
  
Harvey is perplexed. He wouldn't imagine that was the issue. Apparently he's not been acting like a nice boyfriend if Mike's feeling that insecure. "That's nonsense, Mike", he says and places his hand under the blond's chin, raising it so Mike can look at him. "I know I've got a bad reputation, but I like being with you. I won't break this up right after we have sex, I promise. Well, only if you're really lousy in bed."  
  
Mike scoffs and punches Harvey's arm. "I am  _awesome_ in bed. So they say."  
  
Harvey grunts at the image of Mike with others and says, "Also, let me add something else. You. Are. Mine. Got it?"  
  
"Got it", Mike repeats and leans into Harvey's space, murmuring "I'm yours" before starts kissing him.  
  
The kiss is deepened as Mike slides to the side lightly, laying on top of Harvey, movie forgotten. His legs are straddling the other man while his hands slide under Harvey's shirt and starts lifting it up. Harvey takes that as a cue and breaks off the kiss so he can take off his shirt. When he throws the piece of cloth somewhere on the floor, Mike leans again into Harvey's space and kisses him again quickly. His lips starts traveling down to his jawline, to his neck, and to his collarbone, where he nips it, works on a hickey and then swirls his tongue over it slowly. Harvey just lays down, moving his hands up and down on Mike's back and enjoys the pleasure of having the blond on top of him doing wonders with his mouth.   
  
Harvey grips tightly on Mike's waist when the younger one finds his left nipple with his tongue and the other with his hand. Mike sucks on the sensitive skin and releases the other nipple from his pinch, passing his short nails over Harvey's stomach and leaving them just above the waistband of his boyfriend's pants for a little while, teasing that piece of skin. Suddenly, Mike comes back to face Harvey and licks his lips before the other man open his mouth and their tongues meet once again in another passionated kiss. He uses this distraction to put a hand on Harvey's pants and palm his hard dick over the boxers. Harvey moans into the kiss and moves one hand from Mike's waist to his neck, gripping some of the blond hair on his nape.   
  
Mike caresses Harvey's member for a while, until it's hard enough, then lifts his hips and get out of the bed.   
  
"Where are you going?!", Harvey says exasperated.   
  
Mike snorts and answers, holding the hem of his t-shirt and lifting up over his head, "Nowhere. I'm just taking my clothes off. You should do the same."  
  
Harvey lifts his hips, still laying down, and take his pants and boxers, tossing them off the bed. Mike is still taking his pants off and Harvey watches him, propping himself up on his elbows and stroking his own dick slowly. Mike is as hard as he is, Harvey observes while the other man climbs back on the bed and crawls on top of Harvey, each leg on the side of his hips. He leans in to kiss Harvey and the movement makes their hardened dicks touch. Mike gasps and places his forearms on the bed, besides Harvey's head. He starts thrusting his hips against Harvey's, their erections touching and not touching and touching and not touching and touching... Harvey breathes heavily on Mike's mouth and takes his hand between them, grasping his and Mike's dick together and starting stroking both. Mike moans beautifully, closing his eyes and biting Harvey's lips. He starts thrusting his hips more quickly as Harvey's hand increases the rhythm.   
  
"You look gorgeous like that", he says between breaths. "I wish we've done this before. God, you're amazing", he adds, then stops touching their erections and shows his palm to Mike, who licks it and then moans loudly as Harvey's hand returns with its movements.   
  
"Harv...I can't...I'm gonna..."  
  
"Do it, Mike. Do it for me.", he asks, moving his hand up and down on their dicks even faster. Mike gives one, two, three, four more errant thrusts and comes all over Harvey's stomach, calling his boyfriend's name as he does so. That amazing sight is the only trigger Harvey needs until he also releases his pleasure on Mike.   
  
The younger man collapses on top of Harvey, breathing heavily and stays there for a while until Harvey tells him that he isn't as skinny as he looks, so he drops to the side and lays on his back on the bed. Harvey leans in and kisses Mike, making it as slow and gently as possible. He feels Mike smiling against his lips and stops the kiss.   
  
"What is it?", he asks, their foreheads touching as they stare at each other.   
  
"I take that I'm not lousy in bed then?", he asks playfully, a big smile on his lips.   
  
Harvey smiles too and gives him a quick kiss. "That's right."  
  
"So...does that mean we're still together?", he asks, now with a worried smile this time.   
  
"Mike", Harvey says as he leans back a little so that he can see the other man's face. "I told you already, I'm not playing around. I want you to be mine as much as I'm yours.  And that's a whole lot, if you're wondering."  
  
"I believe you, Harv", he pushes Harvey to a kiss by placing his hand on his neck. "I'm yours", another kiss. "You're mine", another kiss. "I like how that sounds. Harvey Specter is mine", a smile followed by another kiss. The other man smiles back, his eyes wrinkling. "Now...are you up for a second round? We could go  _further_ and  _deeper_ this time."  
  
Harvey's dick reacts at these words and he leans into Mike. "God, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God, this is the first time I try to write something like real explicit. I'm really embarassed, hahah. Sorry if it wasn't that hot. :~


End file.
